


Егильет

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: О мощных приворотах.





	Егильет

Стив точно знает, что обладает особым талантом притягивать к себе неординарных личностей, и порою думает, что с большим удовольствием от этой способности бы отказался.

— Нервничаешь? — С первого взгляда и не скажешь, что такого уж маргинального в подошедшей к нему женщине — выглядит вполне обычно. Но ему практически сразу становится ясно: попытка выпить кофе вот-вот превратится в настоящий кошмар.

— Вижу же, что нервничаешь. — Женщина кивает на сидящего напротив Баки и хитро прищуривается. — По глазам вижу, боишься, что исчезнет куда-нибудь из твоей жизни. Переживаешь.

Стив глубоко вздыхает. Кидает сердитый взгляд в сторону Баки, который мог бы как-то поучаствовать в разворачивающейся беседе и попытаться её прекратить, а не изображать крайнюю заинтересованность.

— Мэм, послушайте...

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, молодой человек. Всегда существует действенный способ справиться с проблемами. Раз ты так переживаешь, хочешь сделаю тебе егильет?

Стив давится воздухом.

Женщина отодвигает себе стул и садится за их столик.

— Что вы ему сделаете? — наконец вступает в разговор Баки.

Их новая знакомая заговорщицки улыбается.

— Егильет — это сложный приворот. Но один из самых мощных, поверь мне. Приворожу твоего друга так, что он ни о ком, кроме тебя, и подумать уже не сможет. Будет только с тобой, до конца.

— До конца... — заворожённо повторяет Баки.

— А ничего, что он прямо здесь сидит? — Стив и сам не знает, зачем вообще вступает в обсуждение. Слова срываются до того, как он успевает всё обдумать.

— Так у вас же пока хорошие отношения, он и не особо против. Правильно я говорю?

— Так, хватит. — Стив старается смотреть как можно тверже. — Пошутили и довольно. Давайте просто не будем тратить время друг друга.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, в чем суть. Вот есть обычные привороты, некоторые даже довольно сильные. Они дают тебе любовь твоего избранника, но не гарантируют, что человек будет всегда влюблён только в тебя. А егильет — гарантирует. Я знаю, многим кажется, что такая форма отношений — слишком скучная. Но вы-то не из таких. Тут еще мощная сексуальная привязка.

Баки изо всех сил делает вид, что пьёт кофе. Как ему при этом удаётся сохранять спокойное выражение лица — для Стива загадка.

— Знаете, это уже просто смешно и переходит определённые границы. Я буду благодарен, если вы наконец оставите нас наедине.

— Конечно. — Женщина понимающе кивает и кладёт на стол перед Стивом свою визитку. — Просто позвоните мне, когда надумаете, и приходите с его фотографией. Я даю пожизненную гарантию.

Когда она скрывается за дверью, Баки тут же тянется к визитке.

— Ну что, Стив? Когда пойдёшь? Пока мы ещё в хороших отношениях и я не против. Ты бы сразу уточнил, фотография новая нужна или и древняя подойдёт. Могу сфотографироваться в одной из этих будок, стилизованных под старые. Какие же сейчас продвинутые привороты...

— Да сдался ты мне. — Стив делает глоток кофе и понимает, что тот уже давно и безнадёжно остыл. — И без мощной сексуальной привязки никуда не денешься.

Баки приподнимает бровь.

— Прямо вот до такой степени мной не дорожишь? Ты признайся честно, что давно сделал со мной этот... егильет. Есть у меня иногда такое ощущение. Я просто раньше не знал, как это называется. Ну, скажи — сделал же?

Стив многозначительно улыбается.


End file.
